


Biggest Fan

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [7]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Tsukishima Kei, Gen, I humor you all, Iwatobi, Nationals, Samezuka, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto invited Kuroo and Tsukishima to watch at the stadium. But apparently, both girls are a trash for swimmers.(wherein Tsukishima sees a 2.0 Hinata, Kuroo is a smirking mess, Bokuto is confused and Akaashi blushes a lot.)(wherein i, the author, created hell)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I CREATED HELL. FORGIVE ME 
> 
> (i watched Free! before, but haven't written anything about them so forgive me if characters here doesn't fit their attitude lol)  
> Akaashi and Tsukki are girls here btw. if u STILL DON'T KNOW MY SERIES  
> THE GIRLFRIENDS AND THEIR BOYFRIENDS
> 
> heyy checkout my tumblr - damnitmoonshine.tumblr.com

“I’m pretty excited,” Akaashi said plainly, her face straight as she walks next to Bokuto. “You don’t look excited,” Kuroo teased which earned a glare from the black haired girl. Tsukishima just sighed at her boyfriend.

The four of them decided to go to the Stadium to watch high school athlete swimmers all over Japan to compete for the Nationals plus Akaashi has a thing for swimmers and dragging Tsukishima with her will be totally worth it because she accidently found out the blonde likes someone from Samezuka Academy.

“Tsukishima’s excited too, you know.” Kuroo turned his head to look at her, who shook her head with her cheeks tinged with pink. “Why? Explain!” the girl sighs before looking up at Kuroo with a bored expression.

“I’m hungry, Kuroo-san.”

“Okay! Let’s eat! Come on, I heard they have the best hotdogs here,” Kuroo dragged the blonde away, completely forgetting his question earlier. They left, leaving the Fukurodani couple alone. “Where do you want to go, Akaashi?”

“Let’s just find some seats,” Bokuto beamed at her, intertwining their fingers together as they walked inside the stadium. As they entered the stadium, it was filled with male student swimmers as they do their stretches. Akaashi and Bokuto walk steadily to the bleachers, hands linked together as they took a seat where the view was perfect.

“Akaashi-senpai?”

Akaashi turned to look at the source of the voice and smiled, standing up straight to bow at the red-head girl that came running towards them. Bokuto looked at Akaashi and then at the new guest. She has long straight red hair and her face is quite cute, he guessed she’s younger than Akaashi. “Akaashi-senpai! It’s nice to see you again,” The red head hugged Akaashi who in return hugged her back, “Nice to see you, too, Kou…”

This ‘Kou’ beamed happily, seems so happy that Akaashi called her Kou. “You came to watch brother?” Akaashi nods, looking everywhere but can’t seem to find anyone she knows, well except there’s Iwatobi. Akaashi blushed as soon as she sees a certain black haired man with blue eyes.

‘Kou’ giggled as soon as she sees the faint blush her senpai has. “Samezuka should be here soon.” Akaashi then remembered Bokuto was watching them the whole time, “Ah, Kou. This is Bokuto Koutarou, my boyfriend…” She blushed, still not used to calling Bokuto her boyfriend in public. Finally, Bokuto thinks, as he stood up and bowed at the red haired girl, “Nice to meet one of Akaashi’s friends!”

‘Kou’ bowed, “I’m Kou Matsuoka! Nice to meet you, too.”

“Gou-chan!” a high pitched voice echoed through the noisy stadium and a group of four sauntered their way over to them, one being the tallest with olive brown hair, the other has black hair that Bokuto recognized the one that made Akaashi blush, the smallest one has a bright blonde curly hair and the other wears glasses.

“Call me, Kou!”

“Gou.”

“Kou!!” The red haired girl was arguing with the smaller one and Bokuto is getting a little confuse on what’s going on. “Her real name is Gou, she wants to be called Kou…” Bokuto just nods, watching the two arguing.

Then the cheering roared as another team entered the stadium and Bokuto can clearly read the word Samezuka Academy on some of their banners. “I guess big brother is here,” Gou Matsuoka sighs as she sees students from Samezuka entering. “Ah! Introductions!” Gou went to her team’s side and bowed at the couple again.

“This is Iwatobi!” The small blond guy smiled brightly at them and somehow that smile reminded them of Karasuno’s number 10. However, that small blond’s smile was gone and replaced with astonishment (along with Gou) as Tsukishima joined Akaashi while giving their team a look.

“So tall!” Along with Tsukishima, Kuroo followed with a smirk as soon as he heard the small man complimenting his girlfriend. “Ohh!” Kuroo stared in astonishment at the little blond.

“Hey, you remind me of—”

“That shrimp.”

“Ah, Kuroo-san, Tsukishima. This is Iwatobi High School. Their manager is my friend,” Akaashi said, accepting the hotdog Tsukishima gave. “Hello! My name is Gou Matsuoka,” The red head girl who has been quiet and staring at Tsukishima finally managed to utter a word, smiling brightly at the tall couple.

“Heeyy!” Kuroo greeted back, bowing and his sly smirk still painted on his face. Tsukishima just bowed, pulling Kuroo away from the girl. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and this beautiful, tall girl is my girlfriend, Tsukishima Kei.”

“Kei-chan, you’re so tall!”

“Kei-chan!?” Tsukishima’s ears perked up, glaring at the small blond but Kuroo stepped in front, smiling. “Yeah, she’s pretty tall. But don’t be fooled, just call her Tsukki and she’ll spare your life,”

“Nagisa, behave around strangers. I’m sorry about him. Hi! I’m Tachibana Makoto,” The tall one with olive green hair introduced himself, putting his hand on the shorter one’s shoulder. Tsukishima raised her eyebrow at the name.

This Makoto is such a built, tall man but his name…

“He’s our captain!” Makoto blushed as soon as the words came out of Gou’s mouth. “And this is Rei Ryuugazaki, Haruka Nanase- and Nagisa Hazuki.” When none of them spoke, Akaashi decides to clear her throat and bowed, “Nice to meet you…” Bokuto followed with a bow, still eyeing this Haruka guy.

“Wait- so all of your names are—”

“Yes! We’re known around here because all of our names are girly! Our other friend also, from Samezuka, Rin-chan has a girly name,” Nagisa interjected brightly, looking up at Kuroo with such enthusiasm it made Tsukishima want to lock up Hinata and him together. “Uh…” Tsukishima doesn’t know what to say however she was suddenly grabbed by the small blond, together with Kuroo to the other side the stadium, going down to meet other swimmers.

Akaashi stared at their back, Makoto and Rei catching with Nagisa to stop him. “Oh no,” Gou sighs, about to leave when Haruka stopped her. “Yes, Haruka-senpai?”

“Let’s just seat, Nagisa won’t do any harm to them.” Then his blue eyes went to Akaashi who was lost at words. His eyes were so blue… like the ocean and Akaashi can’t help but blush. Bokuto cleared his throat and Akaashi looked down, unable to continue their staring contest.

It left Bokuto wondering, what the heck is up with Akaashi being so timid. “Akaashi,”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“You two seem to know each other,”

“Ah…” The girl glanced up at his boyfriend and then at Gou, who chuckled. “Kou, I’m gonna get ready…” And with that Haruka left quietly. Akaashi sighs then looked at Bokuto. “Bokuto-san… he’s uhm… I’m…”

“I’m just going to check on Nagisa!” Gou bowed and skipped away, now leaving the Fukurodani couple alone. Bokuto waits for an answer but it seems Akaashi is still lost at words. The raven haired looked at Bokuto and then the now cold hotdog sandwich she's holding.

“I’m a fan of Haruka Nanase…”

 

~*~

 

Tsukishima doesn’t know what’s worst. Being the only girl dragged in the middle of the stadium with half-naked high school boys that were obviously ogling her or being dragged by an annoying Hinata 2.0. She guessed it’s both.

She feels like dying as the small blond tighten the grip on her arm and alongside her is Kuroo who was laughing at her expression. Not really helping. She glared at his boyfriend who just grinned.

Nice, now he wants to lock up Kuroo with Nagisa.

“Rin-chan!” They finally stopped, boys ogling at Tsukishima and she wonders why she decided to wear a sleeveless blouse. “Nagisa!” This red head boy that looks like the girl from earlier but has weird teeth yelled, glaring at Nagisa. “Why are you—”

“Nagisa-kun, it’s not nice to drag strangers to places. Especially a girl,” The one she remembers as Rei, finally caught up with them, reprimanded Nagisa who seemed unfazed but obeyed, “I just want to introduce them to Rin-chan and Sou-chan.” Makoto who came in last was still panting as he tries to stand up straight.

“Sou-chan…” She heard a grunt from somewhere but ignored it. “Nagisa!” Makoto cried then proceeds to look at the couple, “I am so sorry about him! Please don’t get mad at him.”

“Hey, we’re cool. It’s pretty nice that we get to go here,” Kuroo finally spoke, still sporting a grin that Tsukishima so wanted to smack (kiss) away. “Rin-chan! I just want to introduce to you Gou-chan’s friends!” Nagisa turned to look at Rin, still smiling and it made Kuroo wonder why this kid is so happy.

“Plus, I want them to know you, too, have a girly name,”

“Uh!-” Rin growled and tackled the blond down, totally pissed off. “Ah! Rin- No!” Makoto, in the state of panic, went between the two, with the help of Rei, to stop them but unfortunately didn’t manage to do so.

And the weird part of it was Nagisa was still laughing and honestly, Tsukishima just wants to go back to the bleachers because she doesn’t know what’s worse, seeing complete strangers like this or the constant fights between Kageyama and Hinata.

She figures, both.

“Hey now, cut it off,” A tall man with teal eyes finally managed to peel the red head away from Nagisa. “I’m sorry, Rin-chan!” The red haired just grunts before his eyes met Kuroo’s. “Is he bothering you? I apologize.”

“No-no! It’s fine,” Why is Kuroo so quiet a while ago? Probably enjoying the scene in front of him. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and she’s Tsukishima Kei.” He bows at Rin who did the same. “Rin Matsuoka and yes, she’s my sister.”

“Brother!” Gou ran up and hugged Rin. “Gou, please keep your team tamed.” Rin sighs then looks at Kuroo again, “Ah, this is Sousuke Yamazaki. My friend.” Tsukishima, who has been frozen, suddenly looked at Sousuke with a flustered face that Kuroo can’t help but gasp out loud.

“EH?!”

Sousuke raised his brow at them before landing his eyes at the tall blonde girl- “Uh…” Sousuke was still clueless as to why everything went quiet. Like it’s the calm before the storm. Yes, something like that.

“TsuKKI!?” Kuroo yelled shock was evident on his face when his Tsukki began to act all shy and girly. The grumpy attitude earlier was gone. “Y-Yamazaki-san…” Tsukishima who was beet red turned to look at Kuroo before burying her face on his chest, which the older accepted, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Hey! What’s wrong?”

“S-Sousuke…”

“Ha?”

“Auto…”

“Speak up! You’re making me—”

Tsukishima suddenly stood up straight, her head bumping onto Kuroo’s chin in the process. She turned to look at Sousuke, still flushed red. “Y-you’re so cool and awesome. I love you! I mean—you’re good. I watch—all of your… Performance, yes! I mean swim. Swim? Your relays! You’re cool! I love your swimming style…” Sousuke who stared shock and wide-eyed at the girl turned his gaze to her boyfriend who was definitely taken aback by the sudden outburst the blondie did.

“I! I am your biggest fan!” Tsukishima finally looked down on her feet, cheeks hot and red. “Can I have… a hug?”

“Uhmm…”

“Definitely no, Tsukki!”

“Wow, Sou-chan has a fan!!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading trash. put your trash comments below before you leave ;)


End file.
